


【快新/快コ/Kコ】【R-18G】

by miaooo



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Guro, M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 毫无正经内容的R-18G（血腥/猎奇，具体到这里是猎奇）背景下的车。有一些没有任何意义的意识流叨叨。作者神神叨叨产物。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 13





	【快新/快コ/Kコ】【R-18G】

**Author's Note:**

> 背景参看[这里](https://m.weibo.cn/7343899752/4469227681686954)，建议看一下不然可能不知道正文咋回事。  
> 这个微博偶尔发一些胡言乱语，关注人可见可评以免过于广场舞。
> 
> **我知道不会有人搭理我的但还是不许挂我。**

第一次尝试后入的体位。尽管新一一再声明不用那么地顾忌他的感受，时年27岁的黑羽快斗、同时具有双子座和巨蟹座特质的男人，在成熟体贴方面只会比十年前有过之而无不及地一丝不苟。男人的大掌稳稳地把住他的腰，这类宣告占有欲的行为总让新一感到自己变得很渺小，仿佛他只用一手就能将自己牢牢掌控。

他无法自己撑住身体，黑羽就单把他的屁股抬起，胸部以上搁在床上。虽说主要是以肩膀着力，实际上绝大部分的体重都由男人代他承托了。他进出得大刀阔斧，肢体的拍击和水声辣耳，新一却不觉得摇晃得厉害。

真是难为他了，新一一边气喘一边走神，身为一枚27岁模样看得过去、前程大好的青年，因为他的缘故前不久才脱离童贞。

虽然他也是。不过要论这副身体的年龄，他才刚不过17多一点。为了让黑羽快斗退让，他花了好大工夫软磨硬泡和“闹脾气”。说到底和柯南的身体论成年到底有什么必要呢？时间在他身上倒退了十年，又以正常的速度前进。他们本是同龄人，黑羽快斗没办法甩开他。

两个同居中的（大龄）青年在开荤之后迅速迷恋起了做爱这件事。不知从什么时候开始，新一觉得在室内穿衣服不太有必要，他大多数时候就光着身子。反正唯一可能见到的人类是黑羽快斗的话，他觉得对方十足就是一个无私到无情的照顾人机器。但他不穿衣服的举动眼下无疑助长了两人心头的那点野火。或许带点主观成分，新一只要对他摇摇屁股，小快斗立正站好的速度比他变装的速度还要快。

黑羽快斗总感觉自己是个变态，但那么多年过去，他哪里会不明白自己跟那些人的差别。如今他只怕新一要得太多，他给不了。但同时又私心地想把全世界都交给他。

他试过了，感觉很好。无法确定到底是什么原因，新一的身体敏感到不可思议的程度。或许就像二人所推测的那样，失去四肢后躯干的感官如同代偿性地工作。能直接感觉到周围气流的变化和震动等让新一更有安全感，同时也给恋人的非爱抚性质的触碰蒙上一层暧昧的味道。不如说快斗实在太熟悉他的身体，自己不再能摸到的，所得到的都是他所造就的感观。

他曾经忐忑地试图包裹起自己，但那样的心理在第二次经历青春期的生理变化后逐渐崩解。就算可以费力地蹭枕头解决，他也没脸拜托看护人去清洗。最终在快斗的坚持推进下，他像是被一点一点地剥开了。难以置信在恋人把他抱在怀里为他解决了那么多次生理冲动之后，第一次的接吻还是在阻止他试图用嘴咬开包装袋的时候。他还记得自己赌气地说到“自己不能总这样做一个废人”，而黑羽快斗只是说，只要他在一天，这张嘴就只能用来做吃饭、对话和亲吻这样的事情。他的平淡让新一感到释然。他自然不避讳自己总要依赖他人生活、如果没能走在那个人前面，就必定随他而去的事情。

那日他们像爱上接吻一样交换许多亲吻，如同交换着生死的誓言与决心。

没有仪式，他甚至没有可以用来戴上戒指的东西，但是心照不宣。

现在把接吻换成做爱的话，他不确定自己能不能受得了。光是被他指交他就很想射了。不过比起想射，难说不是想要。他希望黑羽快斗不必那么为难自己，也希望自己的屁股能让他肏起来舒坦。

感受来讲他的愿望一个都没有落空。新一不太习惯出声，但比起压抑的喘息他有时又是真的忍不住。刻意让快斗不用照顾他前面了，在前三天的摸索中他确信自己用后面也能很容易就高潮。

黑羽快斗在那边挥汗如雨，每一次进出都把他身体碾开。新一想象自己逐渐化成一滩黏软的性欲，他侧着头，大口呼出热气，间或吐露或高或低的喘息，看起来比那个一直絮絮叨叨念叨他的名字并引发人的羞耻的“大人”余裕到哪里去了。

“快——快斗……啊……”他觉得犯不着提醒他，但泪水忽然涌出的时候又感到震惊不已。新一第一次意识到就是亲身体会到，过载的快乐竟会以这种方式宣泄。他之后才猛地射出来。被肏开的肉穴不客气地夹紧深嵌其间的性器，黑羽快斗从鼻腔里哼出一声。接下去的短时间内新一恐怕自己意识已经空白，他只能靠想象反过来去理解那个人是如何把他身体的一举一动纳进眼里的。但随着他后面收缩的节奏，在放松时狠狠碾上敏感处还是过于让人承受不了。

腹腔中一抹湿凉让他终于知道自己应该是解脱了，他觉得自己高潮时射出的东西肯定比那个要多，随即猝不及防被翻成仰躺。

他没法躲，也没法掩盖，蓝眼睛周围发红的眼眶，还有刚巧挂在脸上还没掉下去的泪珠。那种怪异的暴露让他无所适从，他强迫自己去面对过，但现在他只感到羞赧。

软下去的黑羽快斗从他身体里滑出去，下面的口湿淋淋的感觉连带中出的认识让新一安然又餍足，快斗也很舒服的样子，趴靠到他身子旁边。一边同他交换些许亲吻一边问道，怎么哭了。

或许是对于他的情绪有所感，知道他不是在难过，他并不显得担忧。

“没什么。”新一下意识地回答他，并主动地靠过去令二人亲在一处。

快斗双手再次揽住了他，分别抚摸在他的腰腹和背后。新一一止住泪就表现出温顺，他的身体抱起来偏软，他一直都知道黑羽快斗爱不释手。

不知怎么地又被托到黑羽快斗身上去了。新一习惯性枕在他锁骨处，偶尔觉得就这样和他融为一体就是个不错的归属。

对方像是宁静地等待他放松下去和再说些什么。新一难得这么频繁地感到些羞耻，他忿忿地在自己嘴下咬了一口，尖利的犬齿扎得快斗直叫痛。

八成以上是演的。他又在那处吸咬起来，在快斗眼里仿若一只会拿自己出气的家猫。

“不继续吗？”新一松嘴，有意作出明知故问的姿态却还是难忍耻意。绝大多数时候黑羽快斗都比他还更周全地呵护他濒临破碎的内心，更是从来不逗他，新一气急败坏地承担起角色来又没他那么厚的脸皮。

他瞪着黑羽快斗，后者也没见得那么承受良好，手指像下意识地顺着他的腰窝往他屁股上滑，又惊觉小动作被注意到一般像要缩回手来。立即按捺住了，转而直奔向下揉上了新一厚实的屁股。他难得又被勾起想要抓住什么的冲动，然而很快就放软身体顺从了。

被他压在底下的身体很快又变得火烧火燎起来。

男人，新一心想，根本就是因征服欲而对顺服没有任何抗性的生物。


End file.
